The Vampire Diaries Ending
by SelenaW24
Summary: This is my version of how the show ends. Read and find out which characters are alive and which ones sadly pass on. ALSO PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW.
1. Bonnie

Bonnie (chapter 1)

"Ok, but do you really believe Shane?" Damon asked Bonnie. They were standing outside of Bonnie's house. Bonnie had just told Damon about the sacrifice.

"Yes Damon. I actually trust Shane. He's taught me almost everything I've known." Bonnie pleaded. I just want Jeremy back, she thought.

"Hmm. The guy is pretty shady though, and you're such a good person." Damon rubbed the back of his neck. I do feel bad for her though he thought. Wait, what am I saying! Feeling sorry for people! God, I am turning into Stefan.

"I know that I'm a good person, Damon. What are you saying, that I shouldn't go through with this?" Bonnie was becoming furious. I bet the only reason you don't want Jeremy back is because you never liked him.

"Of course I don't want you to go through with this Bonnie! You're talking about bringing back every vampire that's dead back, just to get a little boy!" Damon shrieked.

"How dare you! You never knew Jeremy like I did!" Bonnie didn't usually yell, but Damon was seriously pissing her off.

"Well it's going to be pretty damn difficult to bring Jeremy back if there's no body to come back too!" Damon yelled. Then a look of surprise crossed his face. Oh god, what have I done!? Elena's going to hat me when she finds out!

"What? What do you mean Jeremy doesn't have a body?" Bonnie almost whispered.

"Well since I blurted something you shouldn't have known about, let me finish the rest of the story. Elena was going crazy. She was practically losing her mind Bonnie! I couldn't stand seeing her like that so, I made her turn it all off. When I did… she burnt the house down, and Jeremy was inside." Damon finished out quietly. Bonnie had been silently crying as Damon talked. Now she had a look of pure hate on her face.

"I'm doing the sacrifice. I'm bringing Jeremy back." she said dangerously.

"Bonnie you-"

"Oh think you can stop me!" Bonnie roared. Suddenly, flames swept across the yard, wrapping itself around Damon's feet.

"Bonnie, calm down. You don't know what you're doing." Damon pleaded. The flames started getting taller and Damon felt as if the fire would soon encase his body and he would die.

"Don't tell me what to do Damon. YOU WILL NOT interfere with my plans. I've brought Jeremy back once and I will gladly bring him back as many times that I need. Do you want to know why? Because I love him, it's real love." Bonnie looked Damon in the eyes with a serious expression. Suddenly Shane's car pulled up to the curb.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Damon, but I'm not setting you free." Bonnie said as she climbed in the car.

"Where do you want me to take you Bonnie?" Shane asked as he pulled away from her house.

"I want you to take me to Silas. I'm doing the sacrifice." Bonnie said.

"So, you'll help me?" Bonnie asked Silas.

"Yes. On one condition." Silas said.

"What condition is that?" Bonnie was nervous, but she trusted Silas to help her.

"That you or Jeremy doesn't stop me from killing every vampire in Mystic Falls." Silas leaned closer to Bonnie.

"I won't stop you. And what do you mean, don't let Jeremy stop you?" Bonnie asked.

"When we open the veil between our world and the spirit realm, you will have to do a spell to transfer his soul into my body. But the only way he can survive, is if he shared part of my soul, heart and mind." Silas smiled slowly.

Oh god, Bonnie thought. Will Jeremy be the same? Will he still have the same feelings for me?

As if he read her mind Silas said "The bad part is, Jeremy will remember everything before his death."

"Why would that be bad?" she asked.

"Because that could mean the death of your little doppelganger friend, Elena." Silas leaned down until he could whisper in her ear.

Bonnie gulped and hesitated. She didn't want Elena dead! She was just upset with her.

"So.. do you still want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes. I want Jeremy back." she said strongly.

"Then let's not waste time. Follow me." Silas pushed back a rug on the floor. There was a small door big enough for one person at a time to go down. Silas removed a round metal key, that came down to a point. At the tip the metal glistened red. The key reminded her of a stake. Silas dug the key into the lock and with a heavy sigh, the door came open. Bonnie peered inside but couldn't see anything but darkness and a ladder.

"Lady's first." Silas grinned.

Bonnie heaved her backpack onto her shoulders and began to climb down. Bonnie couldn't hear anything from where she was standing. I wonder if there are any candles around that I can light? She thought silently. Silas jumped down to the ground. He walked in the opposite direction of her. For a minute, she thought that he was going to leave her, but her heart started beating normally when he pulled a chain, and a dim light came on. Bonnie looked around the inside of the basement and gasped. There were 12 vampires chained to the walls.

"They look so sad." Bonnie whispered.

"Sad? Hmm, they're pathetic if you ask me." he snickered. He walked over to the first vampire and made him free from the chains.

"Make sure you have your spell ready, Bonnie." he said as he broke another chain.

Bonnie shrugged her backpack off and grabbed her spell book. She opened it automatically to the spell. Silas went around the wall and broke the chains until the very last vampire was undone.

"Make sure they're all linked together. It will be easier for them, make their death quicker." he grumbled.

"They aren't trying to run, it's as if they don't care at all." Bonnie looked at the dirty broken down faces of the vampires.

"Of course not, they've been compelled."

At least they will all return when I drop the veil. Bonnie was nervous but she closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell's words in her mind. As she began to chant the ancient words she could feel a feeling go from the middle of her back and spread to her fingertips. Jeremy's image popped into her mind and she gasped and realized that she was entering Silas's mind. He suddenly yelled and grabbed his chest. It felt like he was dying. Bonnie's eyes flew open as Silas dropped to the ground.

"Silas!" she dropped her book and ran towards him. He wasn't breathing an his heart wasn't beating. She looked up and saw that all of the vampires were dead as well.

"Silas?" she whispered.

"B-Bonnie?" Silas sat up and a giant smile spread across his face and she noticed that his eyes had changed to a familiar brown.

"Jeremy, oh Jeremy you're back!" she threw herself into his arms. His face went from pure joy to disgust. He looked behind him and the vampires were starting to get up. That must mean that everyone is back. She looked at the last minute as he pulled out a stake.

"Jeremy no!" she reached for him but he pushed her back. As soon as she began to fall back, Jeremy drove the stake through the first vampire's heart. They began to crowd Jeremy and Bonnie feared for his life.

"Stay away from him!" she concentrated and threw her power towards the enemy. All of the vampires dropped one by one until they were all dead again.

"Bonnie I could have finished them, I'm more powerful than I was before I died." he said quietly.

"I know that you're strong Jer. I just didn't want too lose you again. Maybe you should take it easy." she pleaded.

"Wait won't they come back?" she almost whispered.

"Bonnie I can't just take it easy. I have so much to do. Plus, to answer your question, no, they won't be coming back. They all go to the other side but this version won't allow any contact and the souls that go there, will never come back." he said.

"What do you mean you have more to do, Jeremy just please be careful. I love you." she hugged him tightly and let a tear fall silently.

"I'll try to be careful Bonnie because you know that I love you too, but this is important. I'm going to kill Klaus." Jeremy pulled a stake from the inside of his jacket. Bonnie's eyes got big a she realized, this wasn't a ordinary stake, it was the white oak ash stake.


	2. Lexi

Stefan enters his room slowly. Why is Elena in love with my brother? Or better yet, how could she be? Stefan thinks to himself.

Oh give it a rest Stefan! She's definitely not the only girl in this world, Lexi's ghost is leaning against the wall of Stefan's bedroom. She's been hanging around the boardinghouse watching the sad story of how Elena broke Stefan's heart. Stefan edges towards his bed before he decides to throw himself on it.

"I wish I knew what to do about Elena." Stefan sighs sadly.

"I'll tell you what I'd do, kick her ass." Lexi says as she sits on the corner of the bed.

"Who is-." Stefan jumps up into a sitting position and whirls around until he comes face to face with Lexi.

"L-Lexi." he gulps. Tears are beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh my god. Stefan can you hear me?" Lexi whispers and puts her hand on his.

"Yeah. I can also see you and touch you." Stefan reaches up and strokes Lexi's cheek.

"Stefan, I…" Lexi chokes and can't seem to finish her sentence.

"Oh Lexi, you're alive." he slowly bends down to kiss her lips and Lexi pushed him back.

"Stefan what are you doing?" she laughs a little. Please don't tell me he's going crazy! She thought nervously.

"I.. oh Lexi, can't you see, I love you." Stefan smiles at her.

"You can't possibly be in love with me. All we have ever been was friends. There was nothing romantic in our friendship to start this whole dating thing." Lexi runs her fingers through his hair and looks at him sadly.

"I understand that we were just friends and there wasn't anything romantic. But Lexi, you don't know how much I've thought about you, how many times I wanted you here with me. Lexi, I've even thought about how amazing it would be to roll over in the morning and know that the other side isn't empty because of you. I really do love you Lexi, and you've been there so many times for me… please be with me now." Stefan smiled and some of the tears he had been trying to hold back had now spilled over.

Lexi was also speechless and crying. Stefan has never told me his feelings for me! I just assumed that we were just going to be friends, she thought. Stefan waited and waited, but it didn't seem like she was going to answer him.

"Lexi, please tell me what you're thinking. If you don't want me, just tell me no." Stefan looked her in the eyes. He didn't want to pressure her, but he didn't think he could live if she said no.

"Stefan you just never told me what you've thought of me. I only thought we were friends and I was afraid of losing you if I told you what I really felt." she whispered.

Stefan scooted all the way up to Lexi until their lips were almost touching.

"Tell me what you think about me." he whispered back.

Lexi leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Stefan's.

"I think that I love you too Stefan." Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again. They both laughed and Stefan laid back so she could put her head on his chest.

"You know, after Katherine, I didn't think that I would find love until I met Elena. All she did was break my heart, and Lexi, I'm so scared that something will happen and we won't be together anymore." Stefan said sadly.

Lexi raised her head slightly and looked into Stefan's eyes.

"I promise you, I won't let anything or anyone come between us." she smiled.

If only that was the truth, and they could stay together forever, but times were changing in Mystic Falls, and with this change, bad things were about to happen.


	3. Rose

Damon was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of bourbon. Ah, the peace and quiet Damon thought. As he tilted the glass back and the last of the whiskey began running out a figure appeared.

"Hey Damon." Elena smiled and walked to the couch.

"Oh, hello Elena." Damon switched his pretty smile on and off. You couldn't let me have one day off, just one day off from babysitting could you? Damon grumbled in his mind. He cared about Elena and was even proud of himself when Elena became a vampire and left his naïve younger brother for him. But now, well she was just getting annoying.

"I thought I would bring you a present before I went to school. Considering I didn't see you at all yesterday." Elena handed Damon a black rose as she sank down on the couch.

"Well that was because I was avoiding you." Damon rose from the couch and walked to fill up his drink.

"What?" Elena laughed.

"Nothing princess, never mind." he chuckled.

"Well I better go before I'm late." Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed him on the lips. On her way to the door she placed the rose on the drink table.

Damon waited until he heard the door shut and Elena's car start up before he picked up the rose. Rose, Damon thought. This was more than just a simple flower to him. This was a memory of a special girl, someone who he loved dearly. As a matter of fact, he loved Rose from the first time he'd set eyes on her, from the first time they had slept together and he still loved her when she had died in his arms. He hated to admit it but if Rose were to waltz through the boardinghouse doors, Damon would be more than willing to drop everything and leave with her.

"I miss you Rose." Damon said sadly as he dropped the rose onto the table.

Suddenly the front door swung open. Damon didn't move much because he figured it was Stefan, or maybe it was Elena. Perhaps she had left something here.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a familiar voice called out. Oh my god, Damon thought. He knew who's voice that was the moment she spoke. A cold chill ran trough his body and sweat began to bead on his forehead. I'm nervous, he realized. I've never felt this way before.

"Hello Damon? Stefan?" the voice came closer until… there she was. The woman whom Damon had thought so much about, Rose.

"Rose." Damon choked on her name.

"Damon! Oh how I've missed you." she walked a few steps but, Damon was already there and they wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed.

"Damon it's so good to see you! I've missed you and thought about you ever since…" Rose looked him in the eyes.

"Rose, I can't believe that you're here!" he smiled. Tears began to form in his eyes and he wiped them away before she saw.

"Was that a tear, Mr. tough and dangerous?" she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist until her head fit under his chin.

"I've missed you so much. More than anyone could ever imagine." he whispered.

"Oh, Damon! I haven't stop thinking about you either. But what are you going to do? How would you be able to tell Elena?" Rose whispered back.

"Tell Elena what?" Elena asked slowly walking into the living room.

"Eavesdrop much?" Damon pulled away from Rose.

"Hello, Elena dear." Rose waved as she blushed. How perfect, I got caught holding her boyfriend.

"Wait, Rose, what are you doing here?" a look of pure surprise passed over her face as if she just now realized that Rose was standing there.

"I'm here because the veil between our worlds have dropped. Then there is the real reason I came here… Damon." Rose placed her hand on his arm and slowly smiled.

"Damon, what did you do! I told you to stop Bonnie from dropping the veil! Do you know how many supernatural beings are back that have revenge for me? For you and Stefan?" Elena shouted.

"You don't think I thought about that!" Damon shouted back.

"Then how come she got away!? How come you didn't stop her?!" Elena said.

"Huh, well let's see Elena, maybe because she trapped me in a damn wall of fire, and if I moved I wouldn't be here right now!" Damon slammed his fist down on the table making a couple bottles of alcohol fall to the floor.

"And why did she do that Damon? What did you say to her?" Elena stood with her arms crossed.

"I told her the truth. Something that you should have told her." Damon slowly walked up to Elena until he was inches from her face.

"I told her about the house, and how you just decided to let Jeremy burn in it." he whispered in her ear.

"W-Why would you do that? You're suppose to protect me. Damon, if Bonnie finds me she'll…" Elena stopped. Oh my god, what's wrong with him? She thought.

"Elena you're a vampire. It's time you start acting like one, which means you have to learn to defend yourself. Because, quite frankly, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being the hero, of being told that I should act like Stefan! Damn it I am my own person which means I decide what I want to do and when. And right now, I want you to leave Elena. I'm tired of babysitting." he stepped back and whispered something to Rose.

Rose looked between Damon and Elena before she quietly headed upstairs. She stopped at the very top and looked down at him guilty.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just go upstairs and I'll be there in a minute." Damon waved Rose onward. Rose awkwardly looked at Elena before she quietly retreated into his bedroom.

"So what, Rose is here and you decide to dump me?" Elena asked tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Elena. I've wanted to tell you about my love for Rose but hey, she wasn't here. You were." Damon said walking towards the stairs. Elena picked up a couch pillow and threw it at Damon. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I can't believe you! You're such an asshole, and I can't believe I was in love with you!" she shrieked. Her heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry Elena, I do love you but, it just has to end between us." he walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead before he turned and walked up the stairs. He disappeared from her eyesight and went into his bedroom with Rose.

Elena stood there surprised, hurt and broken. She felt as if part of her soul, her being, was ripped out. She had never felt this empty.


	4. Katherine

Katherine walked into the front door of her house. It was so quiet inside. She turned on the lights and set a little brown box on the table, the cure. Katherine had stolen it from poor little Elena when they were on the island. Katherine didn't car how broken hearted Elena was about losing the cure. And she especially didn't care when she broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck for trying to interfere with her plans.

Katherine shrugged off her jacket and walked into the living room. She raised her head and felt all the air get pulled out of her body. Standing in the middle of the room was the one person who she had spent her whole life running from, Klaus.

"Klaus? Oh god what are you doing here?" Katherine asked. She was absolutely terrified. She started walking backwards towards the door and slowly reached for the cure.

"Ah, what's in the box love?" Klaus said grabbing the box before Katherine could.

"It's mine. What's inside is none of your business Klaus." she said trying to snatch the box back. Klaus grabbed her wrist with his free hand, and pulled her close.

"Oh believe me darling, this is mine. And what's inside the box is definitely my business. He said. He shoved Katherine back, and she landed on the couch.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly. She watched with growing horror as he opened the box and held the cure inside his hands. He examined it and walked towards her.

"Something that should have been done ages ago love." he grabbed Katherine's face with one hand and shoved the cure into her mouth with the other. She tried to get out of his grip but she made it worse because she bit down on the bottle, which broke the seal, letting the cure's liquid seep down her throat and into her blood line.

Katherine woke up and felt a giant burning pain in her lungs. She opened her eyes and gasped letting in air. Oh no, she had to breathe! She looked down and realized that her legs, arms and body were tied to a chair. There were IV needles inside of her arms drawing out her blood slowly.

"Well, it seems the little human has woken up from her cat nap." Klaus said smiling. He had pulled a chair up and was drinking wine. Obliviously, he thought this was a show.

"Klaus, let me go." she said trying to move around. But she was tied so tight she couldn't move an inch.

"I don't think so. You see, Elena is protected by her Salvatore's and to get to her, I would have to kill them. I figure it would be easier to use you instead." he said picking up his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Klaus you can't just leave me!" Katherine screamed moving around desperately. Klaus just laughed and walked out, slamming the door, and leaving Katherine alone.

"Klaus please!"" she whispered. She breathed out ruggedly and closed her eyes as the last drops of her blood fell into the bag. Katherine's lifeless body sagged forward and a tear fell from her eye.


	5. Elena

Elena was so devastated. Her boyfriend had dumped her for another woman. Maybe if I apologize, Stefan and me can get back together, she thought silently. She turned the corner towards the Mystic Grill and smiled when she saw Stefan. But her smile faded quickly when she seen Stefan kiss Lexi and they both walked into the grill, hand in hand.

"No." she said out loud. Damon and now Stefan had found someone else. Elena felt completely in the dark. She just walked away not really knowing where she was going until, she found herself standing in the empty field. This never used to be a field, this used to be her house. She had a ton of good memories here with her parents and Jenna. But even more bad ones.

"Oh Jenna, what have I done?" Elena said dropping to her knees and sobbing. She didn't actually think that her aunt could hear her but, little did she know, someone else could.

Rebekah came out of the bushes where she had been watching Elena's little breakdown. She walked towards her and stopped inches from her back.

"Oh poor little Elena." Rebekah said putting her hands behind her back. She reached into her back pocket and slowly pulled out a stake.

Elena gasped and jumped up.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I noticed that Stefan found a new girlfriend. I thought that was pretty funny how you seemed so broken." Rebekah said walking around the back of Elena.

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" Elena asked again. She crossed her arms because she was starting to get upset.

"What am I doing here? Well I wanted to help you of course." Rebekah smiled sweetly.

"How could you possibly help me?" Elena asked annoyed. She suddenly gasped and stared down at her chest. Rebekah had pushed the stake through her back and into her heart.

"W-Why?" Elena said barely whispering. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled over.

"Because that was for all the times you stabbed me in the back. I figured it was your turn." she said. She yanked the stake out of her back and watched with amusement as Elena's lifeless body hit the pavement.

Rebekah bent down and wiped the blood on Elena's shirt before she put the stake back in her pocket. She looked around and then she walked down the street. Good, there was no one around to see me kill little Elena Gilbert, Rebekah thought.

But she was wrong. Jeremy Gilbert was hiding in the shadows and had just witnessed the death of his big sister. You aren't getting away with this Rebekah! He thought leaving his hiding spot. He walked down the street following her.


	6. Jeremy

Jeremy Gilbert was walking down the street looking for the big bad half wolf, Klaus. He stopped at the corner of the street and looked up at the street sign. He was on the street where his house used to be before, well, before it got burnt to the ground. Walking up towards the house he noticed Elena sitting on the ground sobbing. As much as a part of him wanted to go to her and hurt her with a few choice words, another part of him wanted to go over and comfort her. After debating with himself he decided to walk over. He took about two steps before he saw Rebekah come out of the bushes.

Jeremy sank back into a patch of shadows and watched the two girls. They were talking but of course, he couldn't hear them. When Rebekah pulled the stake out of her pocket, Jeremy thought for sure Elena would turn around and kick her ass. But he watched horrified, as his sister didn't do anything, and Rebekah plunged the stake through Elena's back and out of her chest.

"Oh god Elena no." Jeremy said quietly. I thought they were friends? Why would she do something like this? He thought. He watched as she wiped the stake on Elena's shirt and began walking down the street as if nothing happened.

You aren't getting away with this Rebekah! He thought leaving his hiding spot. He walked down the street following Rebekah as he tried to form a plan.

Rebekah turned around with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Jeremy Gilbert. It's a surprise seeing you here." she said.

"What did you kill my sister for?" he growled.

"Oh you can't possibly care about her I mean… she obviously didn't care for you." she smiled evilly.

"Shut up! You never knew how much my sister cared for me!" he said crossing his arms. He slowly slid his hand into his jacket pocket until he had a firm grip on the white oak stake.

"She didn't actually care about you getting the hunter's mark and almost dying from the vampires my brother created." she smirked. She was trying to get under his skin and she could tell it was working. He looked completely pissed.

"Shut up Rebekah! Just shut up!" he could feel his face start to turn red and felt the adrenaline build up inside his chest. Every muscle in his body wanted to attack her right now. He was just itching to drive that stake into her and watch the color drain from her body and eyes. He was so ready to kill another vampire. He was just waiting for something to push him over the edge.

"Oh Jeremy. It's not that you want me to shut up, it's just that you don't like to here the facts." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to know the most obvious reason I can think of, of why Elena never gave a damn about you Jeremy? When you died and they brought your body inside the house, Elena decided to burn the house down. Instead of giving you a proper burial and a funeral, she burnt you inside of the house. She treated your corpse like it was a dead animal she had found on the side of the road." she said getting in his face.

"I said shut the hell up!" Jeremy said. He swung his hand out and stabbed the white oak stake through her heart.

"That's for my sister. Elena did love me, no matter what you or anyone else says." Jeremy said. A couple of tears feel from his eyes. He dropped her body on the ground as it caught fire.

"Have a nice time in hell. Your big brother's next on the guest list." Jeremy said. He slowly turned around and walked towards his sister's body.


End file.
